Lobster Claws/Галерея
Скриншоты S1E13 Blue energy beam.png S1E13 Orange energy beam.png S1E13 Bearicorn gets thrown to the grass.png S1E13 Marco faces Giraffe.png S1E13 Marco kicks Giraffe's neck.png S1E13 That's my weak spot.png S1E13 Star Butterfly ready to fight.png S1E13 Deer Beard laughing evilly.png S1E13 Deer Beard catches Star.png S1E13 Star screaming.png S1E13 Marco turns around.png S1E13 Marco gets trampled over.png S1E13 Marco pinned to the ground.png S1E13 Ludo asks someone to get the wand.png S1E13 Ludo points at Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws standing still.png S1E13 Lobster Claws is ready.png S1E13 Go Red Boy!.png S1E13 Ludo demands Lobster Claws to get the wand.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'this is happening now!'.png S1E13 Lobster ready to take the wand.png S1E13 Marco Screaming.png S1E13 Star nervous.png S1E13 Lobster Claws grabs something.png S1E13 Lobster Claws got something.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding up an antler.png S1E13 Ludo in complete shock.png S1E13 The monsters gasp.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'you got clawed!'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws realizes he made a mistake.png S1E13 Deer Beard sees his torn-off antler.png S1E13 Deer Beard wailing in pain.png S1E13 Poison Crystal Cupcake Kiss!.png S1E13 Crystal cupcakes raining down.png S1E13 Ludo's army attacked by cupcakes.png S1E13 The other monsters attacked too.png S1E13 Bearicorn loves cupcakes.png S1E13 Bearicorn holds his mouth open.png S1E13 Bearicorn with a cupcake in his eye.png S1E13 Star fires crystal cupcakes at Ludo.png S1E13 Ludo again shocked.png S1E13 Ludo hit by a cupcake.png S1E13 Ludo falls down.png S1E13 That was fun.png S1E13 You're on my backpack.png S1E13 Ludo hands Star her backpack.png S1E13 Ludo takes out dimensional scissors.png S1E13 Ludo opens a dimensional portal.png S1E13 Bearicorn and Deer Beard run away.png S1E13 Giraffe and Potato Baby run away.png S1E13 Other monsters running away.png S1E13 Ludo stops Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws wants to celebrate with his bros.png S1E13 You, sir, are a steaming pile of monster garbage.png S1E13 Ludo explodes at Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Ludo angrily fires Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding the portal open.png S1E13 Ludo 'you're even bad at being fired'.png S1E13 Deer Beard faces Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Deer Beard takes his antler back.png S1E13 Lobster Claws left behind.png S1E13 Lobster Claws falls to his knees.png S1E13 Lobster Claws alone in the yard.png S1E13 Star and Marco return home.png S1E13 Star likes Earth history.png S1E13 Marco 'that's not what happened'.png S1E13 Star sees something in the backyard.png S1E13 Lobster Claws all alone.png S1E13 Star and Marco attack Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Star on top of Lobster Claws.png S1E13 You want seconds on those cupcakes?.png S1E13 Lobster Claws lying still.png S1E13 This is the part where you fight back.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'Blast me! Do it!'.png S1E13 Star and Marco surprised.png S1E13 Marco asks Lobster Claws if he's okay.png S1E13 Lobster Claws talks to Star and Marco.png S1E13 Lobster Claws about to cry again.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'Master Ludo fired me!'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws crying.png S1E13 Marco feels bad for Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Star 'probably just a monster trick'.png S1E13 Marco doesn't think Lobster Claws is faking.png S1E13 Marco 'we should do something'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws in silent sorrow.png S1E13 Star asks Marco why he cares.png S1E13 Lobster Claws shaking a tree.png S1E13 Animals popping out of the tree.png S1E13 Lobster Claws chasing a squirrel.png S1E13 Star 'monsters are the bad guys'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws wants to be good.png S1E13 Marco offers to teach Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Star 'monsters...are...evil!'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding a squirrel.png S1E13 Lobster Claws befriends a squirrel.png S1E13 Marco believes in Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eats a squirrel.png S1E13 Squirrel in bandages.png S1E13 Lobster Claws walks with Star and Marco.png S1E13 Bicycle guy rides past.png S1E13 Lobster Claws punches bicycle guy.png S1E13 Lobster Claws thinks he did good.png S1E13 Marco 'you want to do the opposite'.png S1E13 Bicycle guy is okay.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'this is too hard'.png S1E13 Star 'you should just give up'.png S1E13 Marco 'don't listen to her'.png S1E13 Marco teaching Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws gets the urge.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'that totally would've hurt'.png S1E13 Star and company hear crying.png S1E13 Star and company meet a crying girl.png S1E13 Little girl pointing up a tree.png S1E13 Mr. Mittens stuck in a tree.png S1E13 Marco 'this is your chance'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws waddles up the tree.png S1E13 Little girl 'careful with my Mr. Mittens!'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws rescues Mr. Mittens.png S1E13 Little girl thanks Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Marco proud of himself.png S1E13 Star and Marco hear screeching.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eats Mr. Mittens.png S1E13 Star and Marco save Mr. Mittens.png S1E13 Star 'do you see what we're dealing with?'.png S1E13 Marco 'Mr. Mittens is fine'.png S1E13 Star and Marco see little girl devoured.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eats the little girl.png S1E13 Star and Marco save little girl.png S1E13 Marco 'you can't eat children'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'not even annoying ones?'.png S1E13 Marco yelling 'never!'.png S1E13 Star and company see burning house.png S1E13 Woman's house is on fire.png S1E13 Woman 'my baby is still inside!'.png S1E13 Star and Marco worried.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'red boy's got this'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws waddles into the burning house.png S1E13 Star, Marco, and woman look inside flames.png S1E13 Star casts Cotton Candy Fire Extinguish.png S1E13 Star shoots cotton candy at the flames.png S1E13 House filled with cotton candy.png S1E13 Star, Marco, and woman run inside the house.png S1E13 Woman holding her baby grand piano.png S1E13 Piano plays Camptown Races.png S1E13 Marco wondering about the piano music.png S1E13 Star and Marco look for Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws-shaped hole in the wall.png S1E13 Star and Marco enter backyard.png S1E13 Lobster Claws eating ice cream.png S1E13 Red crosswalk.png S1E13 Green crosswalk.png S1E13 Old lady crosses the street.png S1E13 Marco tells Lobster Claws to help old lady.png S1E13 Lobster Claws helps old lady.png S1E13 Marco proud and Star worried.png S1E13 Star 'not taking my eyes off him'.png S1E13 Star and Marco watch the city burn.png S1E13 Lobster Claws destroys Echo Creek.png S1E13 Diaz Household exterior at sunset.png S1E13 Star and company watch the news.png S1E13 Lobster Claws on the TV news.png S1E13 Bicycle guy interviewed on TV.png S1E13 Bicycle guy 'now I have nothing'.png S1E13 Marco turns off the TV.png S1E13 Marco goes to find rubber bands.png S1E13 Star about to say something.png S1E13 Star was right all along.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'why is being good so hard?'.png S1E13 Star 'make you something you're not'.png S1E13 Star 'why fight it?'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'I am repulsive'.png S1E13 Star wants to fight Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Star comes up with a plan.png S1E13 Bandaged squirrel eats an acorn.png S1E13 Star naps in a cactus hammock.png S1E13 Dimensional portal opening.png S1E13 Ludo appears behind Star.png S1E13 Ludo shushing his monsters.png S1E13 Ludo sneaking up on Star.png S1E13 Deer Beard with a bandaged antler.png S1E13 Ludo and monsters sneak up on Star.png S1E13 Ludo about to grab the wand.png S1E13 Star suddenly wakes up.png S1E13 Marco comes back down the stairs.png S1E13 Marco holding twin teddy bears.png S1E13 Marco finds the living room empty.png S1E13 Potato Baby crashes into the house.png S1E13 Marco rushes outside.png S1E13 Marco ducks under a laser beam.png S1E13 Star smacks monster with wand.png S1E13 Two-headed monster bounces in hammock.png S1E13 Star blasts two-headed monster.png S1E13 Star 'I lured them here'.png S1E13 Star 'to get Lobster Claws his job back'.png S1E13 Star blasts giraffe with magic.png S1E13 Marco thinks Star's plan is crazy.png S1E13 Marco 'that's crazy!'.png S1E13 Star faces Ludo and monsters.png S1E13 Star gives Lobster Claws the signal.png S1E13 Lobster Claws appears in front of Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws fake-punches Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'don't worry, boss'.png S1E13 Ludo 'didn't I fire you?'.png S1E13 Star and Lobster Claws fake-fight.png S1E13 Lobster Claws fake-kicks Star.png S1E13 Monsters watch Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Monsters impressed by Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Ludo impressed by Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Ludo yelling 'GET THE WAND!'.png S1E13 Star fakes being defeated.png S1E13 Lobster Claws takes the wand.png S1E13 Ludo happy.png S1E13 Star panicking.png S1E13 Marco panicking.png S1E13 Lobster Claws feels something weird.png S1E13 Magic wand cracking.png S1E13 Lobster Claws' black magic wand.png S1E13 Lobster Claws' eyes turn black.png S1E13 Bandaged squirrel floating upward.png S1E13 Lobster Claws becoming evil.png S1E13 Marco and monsters watching.png S1E13 Being bad feels so good!.png S1E13 Lobster Claws looks back at Star.png S1E13 Star 'I was trying to help you!'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws resists the evil.png S1E13 Lobster Claws overcomes the wand's control.png S1E13 Star Butterfly amazed.png S1E13 Ludo 'don't listen to her!'.png S1E13 Star 'I saw the good in you!'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws turns good again.png S1E13 Ludo demanding the wand.png S1E13 Lobster Claws turns evil again.png S1E13 Star pleads with Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Lobster Claws torn in two directions.png S1E13 Marco runs up to Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Marco kicks wand out of Lobster Claws' pincer.png S1E13 Bandaged squirrel falls to the ground.png S1E13 Star gets her wand back.png S1E13 Star's wand returns to normal.png S1E13 Star ready to fight again.png S1E13 Ludo 'I always forget about that karate boy'.png S1E13 Star about to cast Stardust Daisy Devastation.png S1E13 Star casts Stardust Daisy Devastation.png S1E13 Monsters blasted by daisy explosion.png S1E13 Ludo coughing up pollen.png S1E13 Monsters retreat yet again.png S1E13 Ludo stops Lobster Claws again.png S1E13 Ludo 'you had the wand in the palm of your claws!'.png S1E13 Ludo 'what did it feel like?'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'it kind of tingled'.png S1E13 Ludo enamored with Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Ludo rubs Lobster Claws' pincer.png S1E13 Ludo lets Lobster Claws go first.png S1E13 Marco in front of dimensional portal.png S1E13 Marco 'what about wanting to be good?'.png S1E13 Lobster Claws punches Marco through the portal.png S1E13 Star 'there was some good in after all'.png S1E13 Marco Diaz 'not much'.png Концепт-арты Lobster Claws background - Diaz house backyard morning.png Lobster Claws background - Diaz house backyard morning 2.png Lobster Claws background - Diaz household kitchen.png Lobster Claws background - Diaz house backyard midday.png Lobster Claws background - Diaz house backyard midday 2.png Lobster Claws background - Echo Creek neighborhood day.png Lobster Claws background - Diaz household sunset.png Lobster Claws background - Diaz household den.png Lobster Claws background - Diaz house backyard sunset.png Lobster Claws background - Diaz household stairs.png Lobster Claws background - Diaz household den 2.png Lobster Claws background - Diaz household side door.png Прочее Lc evonfreeman.jpg en:Lobster Claws/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона